cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Australia
History Australia was delcared a nation on January the 23rd, 2006, the richest family in the area was declared royal. The royal family joined GATO and decided to have the tax rate at %10 to make the citizens happy, who were yerning for a Republic. They ignored the Uranium rush oh 06, and struggled finding suitable tradong partners. On the 4th of March Australia becmae a Democratic Republic, though there was much blood shed between the royal guard and the newly formed Presidential Guard, it was over all deemed "A great step forward for the people". As the saying goes in Australia, "that's one small Document for a President, but one giant 7 volume encyclopedia for a nation" President: Rowan Payne Mr Payne's conservative coalition also won control of the Senate, enabling the smoother passage of legislation through the upper house. Having won approval for the sale of the government's stake in the telecom giant Telstra, the President has in his sights labour reform and new laws on media ownership. He allows "boat people" in, but makes them become citizens to stay in the nation. The President has highlighted Australia's robust economy, and the trade agreement which saw Urainum and Gold into Australia's ports in 2006, as being among his government's key achievements. He has also overseen Australia's growing role on the world stage, with the joining of the GGA and being very active on the forums. Rowan Payne's government has sought to redefine its relationship with Australia's Aborigines, proposing a system of "mutual obligation" regarding welfare payments. Location Australia is located in the Melborune area of RL Australia. Natural resources Gems, coal. There exist rumors of more resources, but no hard evidence has being made. Natural hazards Cyclones along the coast ravage the top end of the nation. Forest fires caused by terrible droughts inland have being known to burn tens of thousands of acaes of forest, destroy homes and even lighty burn the walls of Parliament House, Canberra. One of the worst forsest firs on record was "Black Friday" which burnt most of the Victorian Coastal town of Torquay, the death toll was in the thousands. Environment The Australian Environment is one of the best in the world, currently at 4 and a half stars. People Population: 3000-5500 (July 2006 est.) The people are known for they're happiness even though they have a high tax rate. It is assumed that the happiness number is 19-26 at the moment. The death rate is very low number provided do to privacy laws and the fertility is increasinly high. Life expectancy for the female is around 89-94 with the male at 86-89. This very high number is do to the healthy lives Australians live. Many citizens finish school, take a year off to save money, then go off to university. Most own their own house by 24-26. Devorce is a rare occasion, but marriage is at a all time high, most citizens marrying at 23-27. Depression is not very common with the people, and when it does happen, the people have great phone helplines to use, and free counceling is provided by the government to most cases by request. Government Administrative divisions: 6 states and 2 territories*; Australian Capital Territory*, New South Wales, Northern Territory*, Queensland, South Australia, Tasmania, Victoria, Western Australia Dependent areas: Ashmore and Cartier Islands, Christmas Island, Cocos (Keeling) Islands, Coral Sea Islands, Heard Island and McDonald Islands, Norfolk Island, Macquarie Island The Government is known for it's high taxes, and it's ability to keep the citizens happy. The Government employs Democratic principles to the Republican form of Government, in a nut shell. Economy Economy - overview: Australia has an enviable top 100 style capitalist economy, with a per capita GDP on par with the economies. Rising output in the domestic economy, robust business and consumer confidence, and rising exports of raw materials and agricultural products are fueling the economy. Australia's emphasis on reforms, low inflation, and growing ties with GATO resources are other key factors behind the economy's strength. Australia is on par with most of the top 100 nations, and has being enrolled in the National Development Progamme in GATO. National Hoildays Along with all the previous public hoildays before the Republican Revoulution, new hoildays have being put in place. "Republican Australia Day" is celebrated on the 7th of March, in celebration of the Republican Revoulution. "GGA Day" is celebrated on the 26th of May, in celebration of Australia joining the GGA. And "Fallout Day",celebrated on the 14th of March, in remembrance of the people of New England who died at the hands of a sick terrorist. are many debates of wether to keep this National Holiday due to recent events Nuclear Wepons Some time in early 2006, the Australian Government announced that the tax revenues were enough to start buying tech advancements everyday. 11 days later, Australia was recognised as a nation that may be able to develop nuclear weapons of mass descruction. The Government released to the world that it was going to try and devleop Nuclear Weapons, but aborted the plan do to the slowing development of infrastructure because of the lack of funds. The world does know that one day, Australia will have a Nuclear Weapon. UPDATE Australia did produce a nuclear weapon. Yet after intense protesting and a few riots that left 16 police officers dead and 58 wounded, the government decommissioned it's nuclear weapon. Military The Australian Armed Forces AAF consists of many branches. The basic ranks are listed below: New Recruits Private Bandsman Craftsman Driver Gunner Pioneer Sapper Signaller Trooper Non-Commissioned Officers Lance Corporal Lance Bombardier Corporal Bombardier Lance Sergeant Sergeant Warrant Officers Warrant Officer Class 2 Warrant Officer Class 1 Commissioned Officers Second Lieutenant Lieutenant Captain Major Lieutenant Colonel Colonel Brigadier (General) Major General Lieutenant General General Field Marshal Alliances Australia, upon its foundering, became a member of The Global Alliance and Treaty Organisation. On the 26th of May, 2006, Australia joined the Grand Global Alliance. Latest News 5 March 2006: The Democratic Republic Revoulution is completed. 9 March 2006: Nuclear Weapons programme begins. 11 March 2006: The President tells the press that the Nuclear Weapons Programme is draining funds, and still isn't getting enough. 14 March 2006: The Government abandons the Nuclear Weapons progamme. 15 March 2006: "Fallout Day" is recognised as a public hoilday in Australia. 26 May 2006: Australia leaves GATO to join the GGA. Category:Nations Category:Member of Grand Global Alliance